


You Don't Understand, I Have A Boyfriend

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god. I have a boyfriend." </p>
<p>Tim said as Jason shifted in the seat next to him, putting one arm around his shoulders to pull them comfortably closer together. </p>
<p>"Like, an actual real, boyfriend. Real as in flesh and blood and everything. I have a boyfriend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Understand, I Have A Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supernova95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/gifts).



\- - -

"Oh my god. I have a boyfriend." Tim said as Jason shifted in the seat next to him, putting one arm around his shoulders to pull them comfortably closer together. "Like, an actual real, boyfriend. Real as in flesh and blood and everything. I have a boyfriend."

Jason hummed, the sound vibrating through his chest and reaching Tim's ear where his head rested on the older mans chest. 

"Yeah, baby bird, I know." Jason says as he absently reached for the packet of cigarettes on the small table, that was pressed up against the side of the sofa they were curled up together on. "You know, coz I am that 'real as in flesh and blood and everything' boyfriend. Why are you pointing out the obvious?" The older of the two glanced down at the younger an eyebrow raised, before his attention was once more captured by what they were watching. 

"But Jason," Tim definitely did not whine, no, nope, he was the legendary terror of the night he did not whine- "I don't think you understand what this means. I have a boyfriend. What is this? What is happening? What even? What. Jason I don't know what I should be feelin- are you smoking?" Tim cut himself off mid sentence to look up at Jason before snatching the cigarette out of Jason's mouth and puts it out by leaning across the older man to reach the small side tale. 

"No Jason. Just. No. No smoking. This is important. Do you grasp the immensity of this turn of events. Do you? I don't think you do. So. No. No smoking. I'm talking. Jasonnn." (So, okay maybe he did whine. Only a little mind you, yep. Jussst a tiny, tiny, tiny bit.)

Tim looked up at Jason with wide blue eyes before Jason turned his attention back to the television screen they were meant to be watching, Housewives Of Metropolis was still playing in front of them.

"Yeah well, no talking now. This is one of the best parts, you'll like it. Just watch, baby bird." Tim scowled but Jason pulled them even closer together, but the smaller of the two let out a content sigh as Jason rested his chin on the joint between Tim's neck and shoulder. 

Tim rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay Jay."

\- - -


End file.
